<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throw on a Jersey, No one gets hurt by HAR1N</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706256">Throw on a Jersey, No one gets hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAR1N/pseuds/HAR1N'>HAR1N</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, it makes sense later, no ones around so-, no ones really hurt by it though, society is mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAR1N/pseuds/HAR1N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a society where alphas are expected to be at the top of everything while omegas are forced to dumb themselves down in order to be appealing, Kim Youngjo, an alpha who never believed in the stupid stereotypes built around him and others of the same gender, gains a crush on his best friend, Jin Yonghoon, who is also an alpha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii!! i'm here with a new fic that i hope everyone will enjoy!! please leave feedback after you read, it will be greatly appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Youngjo is a young alpha, barely 24 and in his last year of university. He lived a normal, perfect life, much like everyone else did in this town he lived in. He was the captain of the basketball team, as well as a member of the student council surprisingly enough. He had a gorgeous omega by his side at all times for the past two years named Hwanwoong. He had practically the most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yes, he’s happy with everything he’s earned, he’s happy he’s lived and grown up into what his parents wanted him to be but the longer it goes on, the longer he pretends to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha son, he finds his walls breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give Hwanwoong the same energy as he did when they had first started dating, in fact he starts distancing himself from the omega. He doesn’t mean to, he does love and care for Hwanwoong, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>spark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made him ask Hwanwoong out in the first place wasn’t there anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he still felt that spark ignite inside him, just not with the omega. Instead, he feels it light inside him when he looks at his childhood best friend, the alpha who has been there for him from the very beginning, or for the most part at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin Yonghoon. An alpha anyone would be lucky enough to date in Youngjo’s opinion. He’s seen the alpha at his best and his worst, so there was always a special bond between the two, even if society kept trying to shove the fact that alphas couldn’t be emotional with each other onto them, they ignored that. Or at least Youngjo did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believed that alphas should be able to be emotional with each other, just as omegas are, they can be sensitive and there shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>a problem. Yonghoon felt differently. His parents were very firm believers of the stereotypes that Youngjo so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>despised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Youngjo and Yonghoon were in their last year of middle school, it was around the time that Yonghoon fully presented into his alpha status, his scent coming in and those alpha urges that everyone had learned about by now started showing through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Yonghoon’s parents started being a lot harsher on him, and Youngjo noticed as the year went on that Yonghoon was less clingy and huggy like he used to be. He hardly touched Youngjo anymore, and started putting more of his focus on the presented omegas in their grade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they went into highschool, Yonghoon hardly hung out with Youngjo during lunch and before or after school, only in the classes they had together would he talk to the younger alpha. Yonghoon started to sleep around as well from what Youngjo could see, seeming to have a new omega attached to his hip every other day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt Youngjo to see his friend throwing himself around like this to any omega who would let him get close, all for what exactly? Just to prove to his father that he can be a real alpha just like him? Youngjo felt knots form in his stomach at the very thought of doing the same thing when he presents, and he finds he hates the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo presented fully during his second year of high school, which made him the only late bloomer in his grade. His parents didn’t exactly go easy on him about it either. Late Blooming alphas usually meant a weak bloodline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They treated him a bit more harshly than they ever had, especially when he was being a bit too emotional for his father’s liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thing is, Youngjo was always sensitive. He cried easily, he got flustered and embarrassed, all things an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span> was supposed to do, not an alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father always smacked him whenever he got too emotionally invested in things, so Youngjo had unfortunately learned how to hold back his tears no matter what the situation was. He couldn’t show weakness, not in front of his parents, not in public, and definitely not in front of Yonghoon. He associated pain with those emotions, more so than he probably should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo started worrying about his friendship with Yonghoon less and less as his dad beat the fact that alphas couldn’t be as friendly as he and Yonghoon were into him. He started shutting down any interactions with alphas that came up to him, slowly building up these walls to keep everyone at a distance from his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw himself into basketball, and his father laid off him sort of, thinking his son was actually good at something other than being a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whiny bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as he had dubbed Youngjo. The looming thought of getting an omega by his side was shoved into his head then, every night at dinner, and his parents would taunt him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A true alpha can get an omega easily, boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” His father said once, a mean glare in his eyes as he watched Youngjo poke at the food on his plate, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t disappoint me more than you already have.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Youngjo could describe the way the words made him feel, he would, but the feelings were too complicated at the time so he just tried to listen to his father’s wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong enters the picture then, a small omega that Youngjo runs into a month or so before his high school graduation. He believes they hit it off, after all, he feels something similar when he’s with Hwanwoong to what he feels when he’s with Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly sees his old friend once they graduate, and Youngjo, being the person he was, kept everyone at a distance that summer, his parents, any remaining friends he had, Hwanwoong too but not as much as everyone else. After all he always felt he had to keep up an act around the omega, pretend to be the protective and dominant alpha his parents forced him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>University rolls around, and Youngjo’s fooled himself into believing he was exactly that. A perfect replica of what his father basically was, unfortunately. He was possessive and territorial over his things and his room and whatever he believed he owned, and he kinda hates how </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>his father looks when Youngjo growls at him for touching something as small as his phone or even a book he owned. It irked him to no end that his father wanted an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a son, instead of who he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had begun to talk bad about omegas after he and his father had a particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>degrading </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation over Hwanwoong just a few weeks after he started university. He’d never repeat anything his father said in Hwanwoong’s presence, but they always linger in the back of his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting him know that those are things he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his father about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke bad about omegas in a bunch of different places, around his friends and even in front of Hwanwoong, but the omega didn’t seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothered </span>
  </em>
  <span>by it. Youngjo postured any chance he got, especially when an alpha got too close to him or Hwanwoong. He had gotten into a few fights as well because of how bad his posturing was, and the fights are always stopped by either friends or faculty members before anyone can find a clear winner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo always went home with busted lips or black eyes, a few bruises littering his body as well every other week because of all the aggression that filtered through his body, but his opponent always seemed to be worse off as they were pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s honestly surprised he wasn’t kicked off the student council yet after all of the trouble he’s caused since joining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon eventually came back around, and Youngjo suspects it’s because he wasn’t the sensitive little kid he used to be. Yonghoon had made it very clear that he wouldn’t be hanging out with Youngjo if he decided to get sensitive over every topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Yonghoon both got into the university on Basketball scholarships, so when Youngjo sees Yonghoon for the first time in who knows how long practicing on the university’s court, of course he’s a bit bothered by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Yonghoon, although both living in the shadow of their fathers, living up to the stereotypes that society beat into alphas, didn’t see eye to eye. Yonghoon still treated Youngjo like a fragile child, one that could break if he hears one wrong word, and of course it pisses Youngjo off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates that Yonghoon knows how to get a rise out of him, knows what buttons to press to irritate the shit out of him. Youngjo did the same back to him though, using Yonghoon’s alpha pride against him more often than necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo and Yonghoon have never found an actual reason to raise a fist at one another though, no matter how painful and unnecessary the insults were. Of course, everyone has a limit, even Youngjo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Youngjo normally avoids Yonghoon everyday during school to keep his temper under control but its inevitable when he gets stuck with him one day after basketball practice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up! I know not much people are reading this but that doesn’t give me a reason to slack off on it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Youngjo sat alone in the gym, bag set next to him, and a basketball resting by his feet. Classes were over, and today was their first official practice day of the new university year. None of the other players have arrived yet, leaving Youngjo to sit alone until they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had distracted himself with his phone for the time being to hopefully make it go faster, and it seemed to work, considering he was distracted enough to not notice the door open, nor did he hear someone sit down on the bleachers next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo,” said male looks up from his phone at the mention of his name, immediately wincing when a hand came up to cup his cheek. He shifts his gaze slightly, only to see a worried glare looking right back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got into another fight didn’t you?” Hwanwoong asks gently, and Youngjo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, acting like that would hide the amount of dried blood on the split flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he mutters, and Hwanwoong rolls his eyes slightly, still observing the damage on the alpha’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it this time?” Hwanwoong asks, voice barely a hum as he runs a finger over the swollen bump on Youngjo’s cheekbone, “Did some alpha say something about me? Or did your non existent pride just get hurt again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo splutters slightly, pulling away from the omega’s touch, “Nonexistent? What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong only frowns at him, brows furrowed together as he studies the alpha, “I think you know what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't actually,” Youngjo says a bit sourly, before turning his head away from the omega, fixing his gaze back on the black screen of his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears a soft sigh from the omega, and he briefly glances out the corner of his eye to see Hwanwoong turn away to stare at the empty basketball court in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t think i’m actually dumb, Youngjo,” Hwanwoong starts, and Youngjo feels the hair on his neck stand on end, teeth gnawing at his bruised and bloody lip in an attempt to keep himself stable, “i’m much smarter than i let on as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you’re trying to say, spit it out before the team gets in here, will you?” Youngjo says, maybe a bit too harshly for his own liking, but Hwanwoong - if he was affected by it - didn’t show it. The omega crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knee as he lowered his gaze to the ground, and Youngjo leaned back against the bleachers to not make it so obvious that he was annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re putting up this entire act, Youngjo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words send a cold chill up his spine, and his heart seems to stop in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong barely turns his head to look at the alpha, a slight far away look shining in his eyes as he tried to piece together the right words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known you for a while,” Hwanwoong says, and his shoulders tense up slightly as he turns his head away, bringing a hand up to tug at his turtleneck, “i knew about you before you presented. I knew how sensitive you were, I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span> to all of that. Not to mention you never seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the cruel things you say about me and my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if i </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean them?” Youngjo growls slightly, feeling his nails dig into the wood of the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really expect me to believe that you wanna keep me at your feet like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog </span>
  </em>
  <span>twenty-four seven?” Hwanwoong asks, looking back at Youngjo with a raised brow. Youngjo visibly deflates slightly, and Hwanwoong’s gaze softens, “Besides, I noticed you’ve been distancing yourself as well, and you haven’t said much degrading things towards me lately. In fact you’ve… avoided saying anything to me recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lets the tension leave his shoulders as he leans forward to place his elbows on his knees, allowing his head to hang as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see through your facade.. I don’t know what made you think you had to lie.. But I think I might have an idea,” Hwanwoong says, and Youngjo doesn’t really budge when Hwanwoong invades his space to rest his head on Youngjo’s shoulder, one hand moving to grab one of Youngjo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what idea would that be?” Youngjo asks, staring down at their interlocked fingers, feeling his heart seize in his chest slightly, the size difference between their hands very noticable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your parents,” Hwanwoong says, voice soft against Youngjo’s ear, and the alpha turned his head away on instinct, “They forced things onto you didn’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo finds it within himself to nod, and he feels some of the weight leave his shoulders at the admission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine are the same,” Hwanwoong continues, and now Youngjo feels guilt creep up the back of his throat, knowing Hwanwoong was going through the same kind of situation as he was but probably went through a lot worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know much of what it’s like for an omega to live in such traditional households, but he knows it’s much harder to please everyone as an omega just based on what he’s seen on the internet and heard from Hwanwoong and a few of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to act like some big bad alpha when it's just you and me, Youngjo, i hope you know that,” Hwanwoong says, and Youngjo feels any and all anxiety leave his body at the words, which Hwanwoong notices, “i <em>know</em> how you get around other alphas though, so i can’t stop you from doing,” the omega stops to wave his hand around slightly, trying to gather his thoughts, “<em>whatever</em> you alphas do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can be yourself around me too then, Woong,” Youngjo says after a beat of silence, and he feels the omega smile against his shoulder, before the weight on him is gone and he feels soft lips press against his cheek, before pulling away just as fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing we agree on that then,” Hwanwoong says, and Youngjo looks over at him with a gentle smile, the first real smile he’s given the omega within the past few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew hearing you say that i can be myself would make me feel so much better,” he says, and Hwanwoong’s smile widens ever so slightly, “Thanks, Woong,” Youngjo adds on, and just because he’s able to, he leans in to press a gentle kiss against the omega’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s honestly surprised when Hwanwoong doesn’t pull away, considering the alpha still had dried blood on his lip and skin. He’s glad the omega doesn’t pull away though, finding that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>craves </span>
  </em>
  <span>this kind of attention right now after pushing Hwanwoong away for so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to lean over Hwanwoong’s smaller frame slightly, lightly pulling at the omega’s bottom lip, and the sweet gasp that leaves Hwanwoong's throat is enough to distract Youngjo from anything else that scratched at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong maneuvers himself onto Youngjo’s lap, and without caring about the outside world, both lose themselves in each other’s scents, letting the taste of each other’s lips and tongues keep themselves occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo tasted a hint of cherry on Hwanwoong’s lips - probably from the omega’s lip gloss - and he found himself smiling into the kiss as his hands moved to settle on Hwanwoong’s hips, toying with the belt loops of his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moment alone was disrupted not too long after it even started by a sound of the gym doors slamming open. Hwanwoong flinches in Youngjo’s lap, and out of instinct, his arms move to wrap around the omega’s waist as he turns his head over towards the entrance, where the rest of his team finally stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the <em>hell</em> took you so long to get here?” Youngjo asks, his voice much harsher than it was when it was just him and Hwanwoong, and he moves to set the omega down on the bench next to him to stand up, ignoring the slight pinch of pain coming from his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill, captain,” Youngjo finds himself tensing at the voice that speaks, “we forgot today was the first day of practice, nothing to get so pissed off about,” Yonghoon says, moving to set his bag on the bleachers just a few feet away from Youngjo’s own, before he allows his gaze to land on Hwanwoong who stared down at his hands, and he smirked (Youngjo hated that smirk with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>passion</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you would’ve cared if we showed up or not though seeing that you were pretty busy already,” Yonghoon says, and Youngjo growls low in his chest when a few of their team members chuckled along with Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Youngjo asks, arms crossing over his chest as Yonghoon raises a brow at him (Youngjo’s chest does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>flutter at the sight), “that doesn’t give you guys any excuse to skip or be late to practice, after all, some of you sucked ass at our last game of the year last year. You need about as much practice as you can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, whatever you say,” Yonghoon says, before he’s moving to grab the basketball still by Youngjo’s feet and straightens to his full height in front of the alpha. Youngjo hates that Yonghoon has a few more centimeters on him. “Don’t let your mediocre omega distract you as much this year then, wouldn’t wanna have to search for a new captain so early in the year now would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t mediocre and You won’t <em>need</em> a new captain,” Youngjo says, proceeding to pull the ball out of Yonghoon’s hands and walking over to the court, where he starts shouting for the team to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practice ends roughly two hours later, and it’s almost dark outside once Youngjo is done packing his things in his bag. Hwanwoong had left a half hour earlier, saying how he has an earlier curfew than the rest of them, and though Youngjo was a bit upset that the person who he felt most comfortable around had left, he didn’t let it show on his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Yonghoon were the last ones to leave as they both usually locked everything up, and to say Youngjo felt awkward in the presence of the alpha was an understatement. This was the main reason that Youngjo tends to avoid being alone with him, because he always feels as if Yonghoon was silently judging him, able to see under the stupid facade he had built up easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was over exaggerating. Yonghoon was smart, but not that smart, and Youngjo’s saying that from experience. The alpha hasn’t paid much attention to him ever since they seperated in highschool, and Youngjo’s hoping he can never see through him again so long as they live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you always this tense?” The alpha’s voice makes the hair on Youngjo’s neck rise slightly, and he puffs his chest out a bit. Damn posturing habits get on his nerves sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only because of classes and family,” Youngjo says, and adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder, “i’m always like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter if I was or wasn’t?” Youngjo asks, turning his head to look at the slightly taller alpha, a slight glare in his eyes, “You didn’t care anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon spares a quick glance in Youngjo’s direction, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo bites the inside of his lip to stop the word vomit he so desperately wants to let out, and in the corner of his eye he sees Yonghoon lean down ever so slightly to try and catch his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to care because that's what my father had told me,” He adds on, and he slowly stops walking just as they exit the gym, while Youngjo continues, “that doesn’t mean i </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>care though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes Youngjo stop in place, brows furrowing as he stares down at the blacktop beneath his feet, “Yeah right, if you did care, you wouldn’t have fucking abandoned me,” he says, and turns his body around to look at the taller alpha, “You wouldn’t have gone off to sleep with every damn omega you met if you cared about how i felt. I don’t care if it was your damn instincts that turned you into an alpha whore or not, you didn't have to shove me aside like I was disposable, Yonghoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo feels anger boil under his veins as Yonghoon breaks into a smile, and he clenches his hands into fists at his sides, “Why the fuck are you smiling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause it’s cute seeing you try to insult me when all I see is the little fifteen ear old who couldn’t insult anyone for his life,” Yonghoon says, and Youngjo walks over to him, stopping just close enough to be in Yonghoon's personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t me, anymore,” Youngjo says, raising his head ever so slightly to meet the alpha’s eyes, “that little kid you knew has been gone for a while now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I believe it,” Yonghoon says, and Youngjo can clearly hear the teasing lilt to his voice, hating that the alpha’s smile made his chest feel warm, “that little kid i used to know wouldn’t walk around sporting split lips and bruises for the whole campus to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo subconsciously sucks his tender bottom lip into his mouth again, immediately regretting it when a small spark of pain shoots through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be used to me sporting injuries by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never said i wasn’t,” Yonghoon says, and Youngjo turns his head away when he realizes Yonghoon is staring right at him, any sort of amusement gone from his face now, “It worries me ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like you fucking care about me suddenly,” Youngjo growls, and it’s like he’s totally forgotten they were right in front of the gym (he’s only glad it’s like 7pm, so no one was out at this time anyway) as he shoves Yonghoon a good few feet away from him, “you fucking avoided me for 7 years, and only came back around once you heard i became a fucking asshole, don’t fucking act like you care about me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon pats down his shirt where Youngjo shoved him, watching as the slightly smaller alpha breathed heavily, letting his anger course through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t-” Youngjo feels his throat go dry, and he knows Yonghoon is still staring at him, waiting for him to respond, “you can’t just fucking disappear and then come back like nothing fucking <em>happened</em>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But i did,” Yonghoon says, and he moves to step into Youngjo’s space again, only having to back up when the alpha swings a fist at him, making contact with his jaw and Yonghoon stumbles back in shock while hollding the now tender area, “What the fuck?” he exclaims, starting to feel irritation seep under his skin as Youngjo moves to swing at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fucking do that! You can’t leave someone in the fucking dark and come back expecting things to be the fucking same!” Youngjo says, tossing his bag somewhere off to the side in his fit of rage without a care in the world, “do you realize how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is? How selfish </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are?” he says, and he moves again to land another hit on the taller alpha, only for his wrist to be caught in a strong grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Youngjo exclaims, heart pounding in his chest, loud enough to hear it in his own ears as he moves his other hand to hit him, only to have it grabbed as well. Youngjo feels his lungs constrict, and he hangs his head when he feels his eyes sting, his vision blurs and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can’t be fucking serious, is he fucking crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels disgusted with himself as he struggles against Younghoon, biting his lip slightly, “Let go of me!” he repeats, attempting to keep his voice from breaking, knowing he failed when his voice cracks ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>